Possessed
by Animedemon01
Summary: Mokuba gets possessed by a demon creature and starts hurting his brother and atempting to find out what happened to their parents. Mokuba must destroy the creature possessing him before he destroys Seto or the entire world. please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Mokuba Kaiba ran home from school. He heard that it would rain in the late afternoon, and he did not want to get wet.

Mokuba tripped over a box in front of the door. It was addressed to him. There was no return address on the box and it had not been through the mail. He brought it inside and up to his room.

The contents of the box were a peculiar looking stone, an old piece of paper, a dueldisk, and a deck containing very rare cards.

Mokuba read the writing on the piece of paper out loud. "Sit tenebris intrare animo. Sinite una umbris. Ne detraxi quasi frigoris glacies. Magna res daemones habere me et mecum una erit virtus. In reversus quaeritur unum gratiam. Ut nocere quod stat in mea viam ultionis et auxilium me perdere in ones qui nocere me." He had no idea what it meant. Later he would ask Seto.

Suddenly the stone started glowing black. Mokuba tried to run away, but he could not move. Like he had been tied up by some invisible evil. Then suddenly he had no control of his body. It was like someone else was tearing his room apart and all he could do was watch.

When Mokuba finally regained control of his body, he saw all the damage he had done in such little time. He also saw how dangerous he had become. He knew he must do something before anyone got hurt. More importantly before Seto got hurt.

Mokuba was no longer the Mokuba everyone knew and loved, he was different now and more dangerous than every. He was possessed by a demon creature that had been sealed away in stone thousands of years ago. A creature that could doom the whole world, now had control of Mokuba Kaiba and could even seize control of Kaiba corp.

* * *

English Translation to what was written on the piece of paper: _Let the darkness enter my mind. Let me become one with the shadows. Make my blood run as cold as ice. Great creature of the demons, possess me and become one with me and I will be your host. In return I ask only one favor. That you hurt anyone that stands in my path of revenge and help me destroy the ones that have hurt me._


	2. Chapter 2

I know the first chapter was a little fast pace, but this chapter is a little slower (and longer).

* * *

It was Saturday. Mokuba knew it would be easier to hide his possession when he could avoid everyone without anyone being suspicious. Even Seto hadn't paid any attention to his brother's strange behavior.

At about 2:00pm Mokuba had a strange urge to duel. He knew it was the thing controlling him that made want to duel, so he locked the door to his room and slid the key under the door. Unfortunately when he lost control of his body the thing possessing him seemed to have inhuman strength and broke down the door with ease.

"Foolish mortal," said a demonic voice. "Even if you manage to stall me, you will never stop me. If you attempt anything as rash as that ever again, I will not hesitate to take your brother's life."

Mokuba was scared. He did not want for his brother to get hurt (physically or mentally) nor did he want to possibly doom the world (hey, you never know). Even if whatever possessed him killed Seto, it would probably not stop there.

Mokuba tried not to think about what might happen and focused on what was happening instead. Every time he dueled someone, win or lose, they would vanish into thin air. Nobody else was around when this happened, as they would vacate the area as soon as the duel began.

Mokuba regained control of his body at around 4:30pm. He ran home and prayed that Seto hadn't noticed how long he had been gone. Unfortunately that wasn't exactly what happened.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Yelled Seto. "You've been out for over two hours."

"Sorry about that." Replied Mokuba. "But I was out dueling."

"Then why didn't you answer your cellphone?"

"The battery was dead."

"You mean you forgot to charge it."

"Yes. And by the way, studies show that stress can kill you."

"I am **not **stressed!"

The argument continued until Mokuba suddenly went silent. He had lost control of his body. He took off his locket and threw it at Seto. Seto swore at his brother and left the room.

After Seto had left, Mokuba regained control of his body. He now knew two things. One, Seto was totally stressed out, and two, this demon or whatever it was, wasn't messing around.

* * *

There will be more violence in the next chapter (yay violence!).


	3. Chapter 3

Mokuba couldn't believe what he had done. He attacked Seto. Well, technically since he missed, Mokuba had just made an attempt to attack Seto. But still, it was kind of scary.

_Those movies make demonic possession look like nothing at all, _thought Mokuba.

Watching The Exorcist is one thing, but being possessed in another. Mokuba wanted everything to go back to normal. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Maybe if he became withdrawn, and avoided people altogether, he wouldn't hurt them.

For the next few days, Mokuba avoided people whenever he could. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned.

The possession got worse. Mokuba would constantly have nightmares, and wake up with cuts and bruises covering his body. At school he would attack other students, animals feared him, and he had blackouts in his memory. Mokuba almost never had control of his body. Worst of all, he would ask Seto about things like how their parents died, and what Gozaburo did to him.

Mokuba had given up. He was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto was paying more attention to the strange creature his brother had become. Mokuba's eyes were almost black, his hair had become darker. And sometimes it would sound as if someone else was talking in unison with him. Someone with a very deep voice. Seto had seen a lot of horror movies, and these were some of the signs of demonic possession. But Seto didn't believe in ghosts or demons or any of that crap. There was a perfectly good explanation for Mokuba's strange behavior. There was no such thing as supernatural experiences. Just tricks and lies.

* * *

One night the demon got horribly violent. It was a pretty normal night for Mokuba. Seto was working late, so he was on his own. As Mokuba went to bed, he did not think he would be getting out of bed till morning. Especially while he was still asleep.

It was about midnight when Seto returned home. He knew it was late and he should get some sleep, but first he wanted to eat some Oreo's. Seto binged on Oreo's. If anyone found out about this, he would never be able to face the public ever again.

Seto heard footsteps. _Shit. _He thought. _I woke up Mokuba._

Seto turned to the door, and waited for Mokuba to enter. He stopped and turned around to see that one of the windows had shattered, but there was nothing that could of smashed it, and the alarm hadn't gone off.

While Seto was examining the window, something hit him in the side of the head with a bottle (the glass kind). He turned around to see what had hit him, but it was already gone. He noticed a trickle of blood coming from his wound.

Seto began to feel lightheaded. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, he would pass out from blood loss. Fortunately, he was able to call a doctor to stich up his wound up, before passing out.

* * *

The next day, Mokuba woke up with a broken bottle in his hand. _What the hell?_ Thought Mokuba.

Than Mokuba saw what had happened to Seto, and knew that he was becoming more and more dangerous every day.

* * *

Review or Blue eyes white dragon will eat all your food while your sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Mokuba approached the Kame game shop. He wanted help from Yugi and his friends, but he didn't want Seto to know.

As he opened the door, Moukuba was greeted by Yugi and friends. Everyone, especially Tea, was glad to see him.

"What's up?" Tristan asked. "Dude, we haven't seen in a while, but why are you here? You never come to the game shop."

"I think I know why." Said Joey. "Probably the same reason Moneybags wasn't in school today."

Tristan hit him over the head with a magazine. "Dude, I told you a million times, Kaiba doesn't ditch. He was probably sick or something. Let's ask Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at the ground. "Well, actually he wasn't sick."

"Told ya'." Scoffed Joey and Tristan hit him over the head again. "Ow! Dat' hurt, man! Can't you see dat' jerkface is a real-"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Yelled Mokuba. "SOMEONE HIT HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH A GLASS BOTTLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, AND I THINK IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN ME BECAUSE A DEMON CREATURE POSSESSED ME!"

All hell broke loose, and everyone tried to talk at once.

"W-what?"

"That's terrible!"

"Are we talkin' another pharaoh or another Bakura."

"This is a huge probl-aaaah!" Tristan jumped up when he saw Seto behind him.

Joey, Yugi, and Tea all gasped when they saw the bandage wraped around Setos head.

"Lets go, Mokuba." Seto walked towards the door. "The limo is waiting."

"M-Mokuba wasn't lying." Gasped Tea.

"Seto, shouldn't you be at home resting?" Asked Mokuba. "After all, the doctor said you should stay home and rest today."

"Correction, the doctor said I should 'take it easy' and that's just what I'm doing." Replied Seto. "Besides, it wouldn't effect anything if I didn't rest at all today."

Joey was the first to notice how pale Seto was.

"Hey Kaiba," he blurted. "Mokuba's right, you look terrible."

"Look mutt, even if I do look sick, it's not your place to comment." Argued Seto. "Come on, Mokuba, we're going."

The two brothers made their way towards the door. As they got near the limo, Mokuba knew something was wrong. He felt his foot move on its own, and the next thing he knew, Seto was on the ground.

Mokuba gasped "N-nii-sama, are you okay? Did I trip you?" He looked at Seto again, only to see that the bandage on his brothers head was becomeing blood-soaked. "Your head! There's blood! Help!"


End file.
